pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Friend Chase
This story is the sequeal of Broken Nerd. Prologue Dear Juliette, I am very sorry that I am writing this, but life in Danville has just gotten too complicated for me. By the time you read this, I will already be on a plane to India. I want you to find a new best friend, someone who you can trust not to leave you, not to hurt you, and someone who is worthy of your friendship. Please forgive me, and do not come looking for me. I will finally be in a place where I will not be called scrawny, nerdy, or a loser. I know you tried your hardest to stop people from bullying me or to hurt me, but that is not enough. Please do not grieve or cry. If you cry, I cry. I will know when you do because I can feel it. We just have that kind of connection. Our friendship is so strong that nothing can tear us apart, not even distance. Please, please, please do not think of me very much, it will only bring more tears and sadness. Do not just sit in your room and do nothing like I know you are going to do. Just please hang out with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, or even Wendy. You will forever be in my thoughts. I will never forget you. ~Love, Baljeet~ Chapter 1 ~Juliette's POV~ I was sitting on my bed, reading over and over the letter Baljeet gave me. I couldn't believe it! The love of my life was gone and I would probably never see him again. "Baljeet..." I whimpered as my mom entered my room. "Juliette?" she asked in her sweet french accent, "Are you alright?" "First Daddy, then Laramie, and now Baljeet. Who else am I going to loose?" I asked my mom, my face buried in my pillow. "Well Sweetie, maybe the right friend just hasn't come yet," those words caught my attention. "Baljeet was too the right friend! I could feel it! How could he just leave like that! He knew I was going to cry! It was in the letter! So why would he just leave?" I was sobbing hard now, my eyes filled with fury and a touch of sadness. "Oh Julie, I promise you, if you and Baljeet are true friends, he'll come back." I began to stare off into space. "If you love someone, let them go. And if they love you too, they'll come back." I muttered, remembering what Daddy would always tell me. But what if I wasn't the one with the real loss? What if Baljeet was the one who actually had the loss? "That's it!" I exclaimed, "Mom, I have to find Baljeet!" My mom had a doubtful look on her face. Rule one, never doubt. That's what Baljeet would always tell me whenever I would doubt anything. "Julie, he's probably all the way in India by now. How are you gonna get to him?" she asked me. I pulled a smile on my face. "Just trust me," I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. Goodbye." I said, racing down the stairs, and out the door. Now how can I get to India by myself? Phineas and Ferb! ~Baljeet's POV~ "Excuse me passengers, we will be landing in Baliwood, India in about two minutes. Please buckle your seat belts." the voice on the plane called. I felt so lonely. Even though my parent were with me, it felt like something was missing. I looked out the window, trying to force a smile as we landed in the large city. I was chewing a piece of curry flavored gum, so the landing did not bother me. Mishti and her parents would be picking us up and letting us stay with them. I sighed. There was definitely no turning back to Danville now. There I saw Mishti in her 'trademark' outfit, running to me. "Baljeet!" she yelled, giving me a hug. "How was your flight?" she asked me. I tried to fake a smile, but I did not do very well. "Good. It feels good to be back in India." I lied. I did not even want to be here I had to leave for my friends sake. I did not want them listening to my 'lame' and 'boring' ways. "Well, I cannot wait to show you my new house. It's huge!" It was obvious she did not notice me being sad. No one did except for Juliette. As we drove to Mishti's, my parents and her parents were catching up. I opened my cell phone to check what time it was. It was 12:03. "Who is that?" Mishti asked as she looked at my cell phone wallpaper. It was me and Juliette at the movies. I could remember that day perfectly. We just watched 'The Beak', a movie inspired by Phineas, and I won Juliette a stuffed green caterpillar from the claw machine game. She loved it and thanked me. That's when the picture was taken. "That is me and my best friend, Juliette Bousquet." I said sadly. "Oh," Mishti said, not saying another word the whole way to her house. I continued to look out the window until Mrs. Patel pulled into her house. I got out of their car and looked at the house. Mishti was right. It was huge! It was like the size of two of Juliette ''and ''my house combined times two! "Whoa…," I whispered, looking up at the house, my bags in hand. "It's nice isn't it? Well, come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying." she said leading me to the giant front doors. When we went into the fancy shoe room that I cannot remember the name to, my jaw dropped in aw. It was HUGE! I was speechless and completely amazed. As Mishti showed me around the rest of the mansion-like house, I did not say a word. I was just to amazed to speak. When we finally reached my guest room and Mishti told me to get all my stuff organized and settled. I did as I was told but I felt like telling my feelings to someone, and perhaps Mishti was the perfect person to do so. "Mishti?" I asked her as I unzipped my suitcase. "Yes?" she asked me sitting on the bed. "I was wondering if you have ever felt unsure of your place in the world." I said nervously. What would she think? That I was some depressed kid? "No, but tell me why you are asking me this." I sighed, "Well you see Mishti, I really miss Danville and I left because someone told me I was a loser and boring and it got to me, so, I left my best friend," and my crush, "back in Danville and I think I really broke her heart. I did not want to leave, I just had to." I said rambling. Great. Now I'm going to bore her too. Then I will not have anywhere to go. "Baljeet, just because one person said you were a loser and boring, does not mean you are. Why do you think that girl is your best friend?" "Because we have a lot in common?" I guessed. "And…?" "She thinks I'm fun to hang out with?" I guessed again. "Bingo! Trust me, you will soon find your place in the world. And that may be here India, it may be in Danville or it may be with your friend." I stared at nothing with a thinking expression on my face. "You are right. Thank you Mishti, you give great advice. Now I just gave to wait for a sign of where I belong." I said as I resumed unpacking, feeling a lot better. ~Chapter 2~ ~Juliette's POV~ I stood in Phineas and Ferb's backyard with Isabella and the boys, staring at the plane. "Phineas, are you sure this will help us find Baljeet? It looks kind of... unsafe." I said, knocking on a wing, which fell off. "Yea, we're short on parts, and Mom is refusing to give us our allowences for the rest of the summer because she feels that she's been too soft on us." I withdrew my hand, afraid another part would fall off. "Oh, then maybe I can pull up my collage savings and bye a plane ticket to India." I said. I have been saving up my collage money since I was six, but finding Baljeet was worth it. "Juliette, no. I know how much your collage fund means to you, and I won't let you use it!" Isabella said to me. "Maybe we could get some parts from my uncle's hardware store to fix it!" My head immeadiatly shot up. "YEA!" I yelled, excited. "But how will be able to get you uncle to give the supplies to us?" Phineas walked up to Isabella and put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh she has her ways..." Phineas, Ferb and I snuck into the back entrance of the hardware store, while Isabella went into the front. ~Isabella~ I walked into the front entrance and looked at my uncle. He was checking out some costumer. I walked up to him. "Uncle Nariez? May I some tools wood?" I asked sweetly. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but I have to have this stuff to sell." my uncle said. I just gave him a big smile. "Well okay, I'll see you around." I said, walking away and behind a large box. I kneeled down. "The Oblivious, the Lover Girl's on the move! Begin Operation GTFUNTFBII, Get Tools From Uncle Nariez To Find Baljeet In India." I whispered into a walky talky. "Alright Lover Girl. But one quick question: Why is my code name The Oblivious and your's is Lover Girl?" I panicked. "No time for questions! Just go!" I said harshly. "Alright, The Oblivious is out." I hung up the walky talky and picked up a hammer and through it at the window. "Ey Chihuahua, what was that!" My uncle yelled. "I don't know, I just heard a crash." I said innocently. As my uncle was rambling on, I looked over to Phineas, Ferb, and Juliette, who were grabbing a lot of wood and tools. I tried to not let my uncle see them. "Perhaps I should call a carpender." My uncle said, half way turning around, I quickly turned him back to the window. "Hey, what's that!" I asked, pointing to a random thing. "That? That's a belt sander. You should know that Isabella." I turned to see if they were still there. No one was there. "Well, I gotta run! Bye Uncle Nariez!" I said, whizzing out the door. I ran behind the building to where the boys and Juliette were. "You guys got the stuff?" I asked. Phineas smiled. "We sure did." Juliette looked at me. "Isabella, I'm sorry." she said. "Why?" I asked. "Because, what if your uncle finds out it was us? You will get in so much trouble." I just smiled. "Don't worry Juliette, it's worth it." Juliette smiled. "Thanks, Isabella. It means a lot to me." I continued smiling. "No sweat it." ~Baljeet's POV~ I sat on my bed, starring at my picture of Juliette. Did I do the right thing? Then, my mother came in. "Baljeet, are you alright? You hardly said anything during dinner." I nodded. "Yes mother, I am fine." I said, kind of harshly. "Is this about Juliette?" I looked at the picture then nodded. "Trust me, if that's who your supposed to be with, and if Danville is where you belong, there will be a sign." I sighed and looked at her. "But when?" She just looked at me and smiled. "Be patient, Baljeet." she said and walked out of the room. "If I was meant for Juliette and Danville, there will be a sign…." I whispered and laid down on my bed, hugging the picture and closed my eyes…. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Really Big Hat's Pages